Love Me Tender
by CayCay1996
Summary: Adelaide comes to the Cullens in need of help. Her brother Nahuel (The halfie that Alice found in South America) helped save the Cullens once at the cost of exposing what his father has been doing for decades. The Volturi then kill Joham and anyone who remained his follower. Addie just wants to escape the Volturi but what happens when Paul imprints on her.(Its better when you read)
1. Team Joham

_They owe you. _My mind reminded me. But did they really? I could feel anxiety clawing at me and I took another deep breath. I could do this. I could so do this. Shit what if I couldn't do this? I had the same feeling you get when your about to meet someone's parents and your heart is kind of flip flopping because you really wanted to impress them. You wanted them to like you. I groaned and shook my head, making a left and exiting off the interstate as I drove. I am over four hundred years old and I'm acting like a foolish high school girl.

_Maybe that's because you look like one. _Apparently my traitorous mind liked kicking me when I was down. I grimaced and looked down at myself again. I wore a light brown pair of khaki shorts and a black crop top that read 'you can't sit with us' I thought all in all I looked pretty good with my black converses that finished the look. Would they even help me? For the time being I just needed a place to stay to get my shit together. I could figure out the specifics later and _they _would never expect me to be there. I took a sharp curve and my tires screeched as I drifted and sped up. When it came to reckless driving that was me.

I loved the feeling when your stomach drops and the adrenaline pumps through your veins but given how my life has taken a change for the worse it felt like that almost 24/7 but it wasn't a good feeling. In a car when I was speeding and drifting I was at least in control, I was causing the chaos.

When the Volturi is searching for you and has killed almost everyone you've ever loved or valued well that was definitely another story. I could see his brilliant red eyes now. Joham, my father, had been eccentric to say the least. He had gone around for decades and found human women, slept with them, creating us. Dhampirs. Basically a child that was half mortal half immortal. Everyone thought my father had been a bad man. Killing innocent women and creating a new breed that wasn't natural; however, I knew the truth. I knew the sides of my father that no one else had been privileged to see. My brother Nahuel had been tracked down by a pixie like vampire named Alice Cullen and she enlisted his help to save her coven. He had come here to Forks, Washington and met the Volturi. He was proof that the child known as Renesmee would not become a dangerous to society or the secrecy of vampires. The Cullens had learned from my brother that Renesmee would not wither and die due to her fast growth and much more. They owed him more than they might like to admit. Without him a war would have waged in that clearing and people, good people would have died.

My brother had found me after his meeting with the Cullens and warned me that the Volturi would be hunting down our father. He personally could care less what happened to Joham but he wanted to make sure I was safe along with our other sisters but he knew out of all of them it had always been me. I was always by Joham's side, I knew his faults and imperfections but I always followed him and loved me unconditionally. He favored me, out of all of his children I was the only one he had actually sisters were close to him as well but they weren't raised by him. He came back for them after they reached maturity but he had kept me. I was his first child, the one he didn't know was coming.

I was one of the reasons he wanted to create a whole new super race of dhampirs. He had fallen in love with my mother and she him. But she didn't want immortality even if it meant a lifetime with the one man she loved. She had told him that an immortal life took away too many things. It would have meant she could never have kids and she would have had to watch the people she loved died. My father had respected her decision but he always had a sadness about his eyes. After my mother had gotten pregnant my father was so elated with joy and so was my mother. The idea of having a baby had been so far-fetched but it was going to happen. But as her pregnancy progressed and she grew weaker my father became worried. When I was finally born I had almost killed her. But my father saved her life, it was in the blink of an eye that it had happened. My mother sunk into a depression, never wanting the life of a vampire. She had claimed herself a witch and before my father could stop her or find her she had been burned at the stake.

My father told me this story over and over again like a sick version of a child's normal 'once upon a time' fairytales. He taught me that fairytales never did exist. They were allusions humans made up to make reality more alluring. Everyone wanted that happily ever after and even if it was foolish they would do anything to achieve it.

I could hear gravel crunching as I pulled into the Cullen's driveway and my car was met with curious stares. Not that I wasn't already used to that. When it came to certain aspects of life I enjoyed to stand out in the crowd. I was currently driving a neon green Chervolet Corvette Stingray and it was my baby. I named her Marie Antoinette and everything. I turned the engine off and felt a trembling breath escape my lips as I opened the door and stepped out.

I apparently came on a good day. It looked like maybe the whole coven was together on the porch which would save me some time. I immediately honed in on the girl that had to be Renesmee she was looking at me curiously as she sat on some mocha colored guys lap. I looked around oddly. Okay if my family was around and seen me in some guy's lap said guy would have something very valuable chopped off but then again I suppose I did come from different times. A silence descended on them as they all just openly stared at me. I had never been so damn uncomfortable in my life. "I'm looking for the Cullens." I began slowly. Eyes snapped over to me all of them varying colors of gold. It was odd actually seeing what my brother told me. These vampires were supposedly vegetarians. I'll admit I wasn't really expecting him to be serious.

"Well you've found them." A man stood and he was clearly the leader. He had golden hair and an older kind face. He smiled down at me looking serene as he walked down the front steps of his porch to greet me. "And who might you be?" He asked.

My heart was pounding in my chest, this was it this was the moment that could make or break my life right now. "I'm Addie-" I began.

"What's that short for?" The girl I had figured was Renesmee was walking down and looked at me a barely contained excitement in her eyes. "Sorry." She said by way of explaining her interrupting me. "I've only met one other person like me and never a girl. I'm Renesmee." She held her hand out to me but instead of going for my hand she placed hers upon my cheek. To say I was startled was an understatement. Images of this little girls life flashed before my eyes and I could even see the memory she had of my brother walking barefoot through the snowy clearing the day he met the Volturi. My eyes were wide as her hand fell to her side and she studied me with a large smile on her face and an awkwardness radiating off of her.

"It's um short for Adelaide." Was all I could force out as I looked around at this odd family. Maybe this wasn't a good idea I was coming her to hide and figure out a plan not to stick out and this coven did stick it out.

"Who are you hiding from?" Another guy spoke up looking down at me with a mixture of distrust and worry. Renesmee turned around and glared at the guy. "Dad, seriously? Let the girl explain and stay out of her mind. This is why I don't have friends." She muttered the last part and turned to me looking apologetic. "Sorry about him." She gushed.

"I um." I looked at them all oddly and took a deep breath. "I am hiding from the Volturi and I am asking for your help. I am asking," I swallowed hard. "For you to let me into your family."

I was met with puzzled stares but no protests so I continued. "My brother, Nahuel, came to your family in a time of need and he proved to the Volturi that we were safe." I gestured to Renesmee and me. "Nahuel had also mentioned my father Joham-"

"The crazy zealot who was going around impregnating women and creating a whole lot of half breed babies right?" The mocha colored skin guy asked. I felt my body tense and my fangs flashed as I snarled at him.

"You know nothing about my father! So watch your mouth." The guy flew out of his seat his body trembling as he pushed Renesmee behind him and growled back at me. "I may not have known him but based off of your brother's description he was a crazy ass leech." I could feel my anger boiling up in me and I closed my eyes trying to contain it. I had to contain it or I could kill him. I knew I could too. I had been 'gifted' if you could call it that but in all reality I had been cursed with an ability that could never do any good. I was like a reincarnate of death. I had the ability when I concentrated hard enough to envision the way someone could die and then it would happen. And it wasn't always instant but it did always happen.

Before I could control it I was leaving a trail of dead bodies around me with each burst of anger or fight I was involved in and what was worse was the repercussions from the ability. It always left a toll on me and depending on how bad the emotional blow out was depended on how much it took out of me. I had almost died once after using my ability. It was unpredictable and once had even rebounded on me and how I survived I still didn't know.

"I will not argue with you." I said calmly and looked at Carlisle with my large hazel eyes. "What I am asking for isn't much and given all my brother has done for you I believe that it is owed. Please." I never begged my pride didn't allow it, but the aspect of having no where else to go wasn't alluring either. Carlisle looked down on me a fatherly glint in his eyes he looked back at his family and looked torn. His indecision was clear in his eyes and my heart began to sink. He would say no. He wasn't going to help me, I was going to have to find another place.

"My family had been through so much already I don't know if I can ask them to go through more than what they already have. The last thing we need is the Volturi coming after us again." His voice was grave and apologetic. I had come all this way for nothing I couldn't speak. The Volturi would find me and they would make me pay for what I-

"How could you say that?" Renesmee exclaimed. I had been walking to my car with my keys in my hands when her voice stopped me. She had turned on Carlisle and the girl who seemed sweet and quiet apparently had a backbone. "If it wasn't for her brother the Volturi would have waged a war on us. He was our proof that I was not dangerous. We can't turn her out alone." She turned looking at me and pushed past the guy in front of her and grabbed my wrist pulling me away from my car. "Your not going anywhere." She told me. She looked back at her family and I couldn't hide how stunned I was. This girl didn't even know me. How could she defend me so easily? People this kind didn't exist it was odd to me and what was even weirder was that no matter who argued with her she wouldn't budge. I watched as each family member voiced their opinion and she argued back with everyone of them. It also helped me learned their names as they all bickered. There was a pretty big group of them. There were Renesmee's parents Bella and Edward along with her aunts and uncles Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice followed by her grandparents Carlisle and Esme. Well that's kind of what they were none of them really being blood related aside from Renesmee and her parents. I had also learned that the mocha guy was Jacob and I was just assuming he was her boyfriend.

"Where would she even stay?" Edward asked Renesmee exasperated. She looked at him a note of smug triumph in her eyes. "She can stay in the spare bedroom beside mine." She insisted. Bella looked at her shaking her head. "But that's at our house, she should stay here at Carlisle's." She argued. Renesmee was apparently adamant that I stayed with them and not with Carlisle and I was just quiet as they continually went back and forth. Finally as they came to a decision that I was going to stay and at Bella and Edward's everyone was looking back to me.

"Well this is awkward." I muttered. I got a lot of cold stares and I was starting to come to the conclusion that I was not the most liked person here and yet again this was not a first time thing for me. There was a particular blonde who was staring me down as if I were scum under her shoe and I sent her a hard glare back daring her to say something to me. Well it was probably a god thing I wasn't going to be at Carlisle's because given the tension I was receiving. There would be a fight before the first night was over with.

A group of guys came running from the forest laughing and shoving each other as they came out into the clearing we were all in. A guy towards the front of the group had a baby face and lost his smile as he looked at Jacob. "What's going on?" He asked looking around. I could tell what he meant to. There was an almost tangible feel to the tension that was surrounding us and it was not the most welcoming feeling to walk into. I turned to the guy and opened my mouth before Jacob could.

"Oh you know I come into town leaving a trail of broken hearts behind me and upon my amazing arrival this whole lot is so awestruck they are practically speechless." I snorted. It was quiet for a moment before Renesmee burst into laughter and I smiled well at least someone thought I was funny. Jacob snickered but that was about all he would allow. I rolled my eyes at everyone else's lack of humor and I coughed. "That was called a joke." I informed them. "Well partially." I admitted but remained vague or which part I was referring to as partially true.

"It was a sore excuse for a joke then." Roaslie sneered.

Okay I was just about done with all of this no one wants Addie around I mean God damn I had just gotten here and I was being treated like the ugly red headed step child. "Well it is quiet clear that everyone here are not big Addie fans so I'm going to go for a nice little walk, that way the shit talking that I am quiet sure will happen can begin behind my back." I turned towards the woods muttering to myself and looked back at them, "And don't get your hopes up that I'll get lost. I have a perfect sense of direction." I walked off into the woods despite hearing Renesmee call after me. I mean really it was just getting awkward back there and feeling the obvious distaste roll off of everyone since I was team Joham was getting uncomfortable. But what did they really expect I mean honestly. He was my father I couldn't just hate the guy. I grimaced thinking of how Nahuel thought of him. I wasn't Nahuel I didn't have it in me to hate Joham he had raised me and cared for me. Even if he did make bad decisions he wasn't any less my father and there was nothing I could do to change what he did. The woods were quiet and peaceful a break from the tension and discomfort. I could feel my muscle's relaxing the deeper I delved into them until I was looking around and biting back a groan because I was inexplicably and completely lost. _Well shit._

* * *

**Well how was it? Please review and tell me what you think. Pretty please. Follow and favorites too please. (:**

**I know we all want Paul in now but patience he comes in in chapter 2. **

**I promise. (:**


	2. Pretty Boy

**Paul****'s POV**

A laugh filled the air around me and I looked down at the girl walking beside me. She had been practically begging to go on a date with me and once I obliged the girl she wanted to go on a damn nature walk? Seriously? Don't get me wrong I obviously had no issues with nature being that I was a werewolf in all but it wasn't somewhere I was really considering to be a romantic place for a first date. The girl beside me looked up her eyes lit up with excitement and a large dopey smile that was plastered on her face. She was too easy, I was just getting bored now.

"There's nothing like it out here." Natalie stated. Her arms spun freely around and I watched her cascading blonde curls that stopped at her shoulders. She had bright blue eyes and I asked myself again why I was here. She was obviously not from the reservation which wasn't really what bothered me it was just that, I wasn't really a blonde guy. They were cute and definitely nothing against them but attraction wise they weren't my preference. Plus this girl fit the stereotype of a ditz and it irritated me because I knew she really wasn't. There was nothing more annoying then a girl who played stupid because she thought it was cute. The whole ditzy, airhead, giggly shit didn't really attract our minds it only made us think you were gonna be an easy conquest.

I could tell by the way this girl was all over me, her hands lacing through mine that she would be even easier than most. But that's what I was looking for. I didn't feel like dealing with the chase right now. I was still aggravated with my recent break up with Rachel. Things had seemed great between us and I honestly thought they had been until she left me for some other guy she went to college with. Apparently she wanted a more normal life than the one I gave her but if thats what she wanted she never should have gotten involved with me in the first place.

_It wouldn't have lasted you never imprinted even when you wanted to. _My inner wolf snarled at me not having any of my bitterness. It was understandable. He had a point but it still pissed me off and if I was being honest it hurt more than I'd like to admit. Just because she wasn't my imprint didn't mean I hadn't loved her because I did. I had honestly cared about her so much, I wasn't ready for us to be over when we were.

I had chosen Natalie because she didn't remind me anything of Rachel I thought maybe that would help keep my mind off of her but apparently not in the least. I was still thinking of Rachel and Natalie was rambling on and on about some club we should go to together. I nodded trying to indulge her little fantasies but honestly this was probably our first and last date I just couldn't deal with her annoying babbling for another date. Now she was on some spout about how she hated her job and I had to strain to remember what she did.

A nurse. She was a nurse in Forks. She was going on and on about how she tried her hardest and she would make one little mistake and everyone would flip on her. I looked at her sympathetically but really I would understand why they would flip. She worked as a nurse in a hospital caring for people who were sick or hurt. The last thing they needed was this dumbass fucking up their lives. "Natalie." I said softly. She stopped her rambling and looked over at me curiously and I smiled my devious smile at her backing her into a tree. "How about you stop talking." I suggested. She looked up at me a daze in her eyes and she nodded no words falling from her lips and I leaned down kissing her with an intensity. Her lips were warm and soft and she melted into the kissing, making me wrap my arms around her waist to support her before she fell. I could feel the smirk pulling to my lips the harder I kissed her and she wrapped her arms around my neck pulling on the hair at the nape of neck.

"Ahh my eyes!" There was a snap of a twig and my head turned up immediately leaving Natalie dazed and looking up at me dreamily. That's when my eyes fell on her. She was kind of the short side only reaching about 5'5 or so and she had long chestnut brown hair that looked silky falling down to her elbows. Her skin was a light olive as if she might be Italian or some type or European and her eyes were a brilliant Hazel with green and brown flecks in them. I could feel my heart beating loudly in my chest as I stared into her eyes, the overwhelming sensation of utter completion filled me the longer I stared into them. I had been in so much pain and I'd been so pissy because of Rachel but now her name and face were falling from my mind as this girl began to take over.

My brow furrowed as I listened and heard an odd thumping. It took me a minute to realize it was her heartbeat. It was faster than an ordinary humans in fact I had heard a similar one before. It sounded like Renesmee's irregular heartbeat. My breathing hitched as I began to see it the otherworldliness to her beauty, she wasn't completely human. I could feel myself struggling in conflict. I didn't hate Renesmee or anything I mean you can't help what your born into but I wasn't exactly comfortable around the girl either. A baby born from a vampire was unnatural but the longer I stared at her the more my mind questioned who I was to determine what was and wasn't natural. I turned into a damn wolf I mean that says something right?

The girl shook her head and looked at me apologetically. "Okay um definitely didn't mean to intrude on your little uh," She coughed her cheeks turning pink as she looked away. "Your um love scene or whatever." She choked out looking absolutely mortified, it was kind of adorable. Her eyes left mine looking at the ground and she kicked some leaves. "I just-" She began.

"If you didn't mean to interrupt then why are you still here?" Natalie rudely asked. What the hell was her problem? _Probably the fact that I'm checking out another girl while I'm on a date. _I didn't even what to be on this shit anymore. I almost turned on Natalie myself to tell her to shut up but apparently I didn't have to.

"I'm just about done with blondes today. What the hell is the matter with the people here?" She asked to no one in particular she glared hard at Natalie and flipped her hair back, "Do not start with me barbie or the next thing you swallow will be your teeth and that's not a threat its a promise." She then turned to me with the same attitude and asked, "Do you know the way back to the Cullen's or not?"

I felt my blood run cold. I went from an amused smirk at the exchange between my imprint and Natalie to a dried up mortified look that she was trying to get to the Cullen's. How did she even know them? "Why are you looking for them?" I asked arching an eyebrow and trying to hide how much her answer was going to affect me. Natalie looked appalled I was even entertaining this conversation and my imprint turned those pretty hazel eyes back on me.

"I believe that's my business thank you very much. Now the question was a simple yes or no to which my follow up question would have been can you show me which way to go. Now is that too complicated for you?" This girl had a snarky ass attitude but I couldn't deny that I liked it. It was a turn on to have a girl who wasn't afraid to banter with me and speak her opinion unlike miss complacent I was currently still on a date with. I still narrowed my eyes at my imprint not liking the idea of her looking for a family of leeches but I was also thrilled at the excuse to walk the girl somewhere.

"I know where they live, I can show you." I offered trying to keep my tone neutral but I had to practically force them from my lips my inner wolf snarling at the prospect of leading her to the creatures I sought to protect her from. She looked me up and down as if making an assessment and nodded.

"Well come on then we don't have all day." She looked at me expectantly and I started walking towards her when Natalie grabbed at my hands. "What about our date?" She whined. On the inside I rolled my eyes and banged my head up against the wall but on the outside I gave her a strained smile.

"She needs help."I shook her off and she pouted falling into step behind my imprint and me as we walked. I could tell she was doing it to pout but I could honestly care less as long as she wasn't walking with us being more of a nuisance then she already was. My imprint was quiet as we walked seemingly in her own world when I asked, "What's your name?" She looked up at me startled for a moment as if I had interrupted some deep thought of hers and she smiled slightly before looking back in front of her.

"Addie." She said shortly and quiet absently. She really wasn't paying me much attention and I could feel my innerwolf whimpering. I wasn't used to feeling attention deprived. Girls seen me they wanted me and they chased me. This girl looked like she was more interested in her cuticles and she hadn't even asked for my name in return. I had never been the chaser but watching her walk now as the sun started shining through the trees and highlighting her features I realized I really wouldn't mind it. There was a slight sheen to her skin another proof that she wasn't all human but with her it was beautiful. It was extraordinary and normal all at the same time.

"I'm Paul." I told her trying not to look disjointed at her lack of interest what the hell was the problem here? I was her imprint the least she could do was be a little interested in me I mean really. I had never heard of this happening with the other guys usually it was like an instantaneous bond, why wasn't she even really looking at me. The more I studied her body language and the feeling she putting off I started to realize she didn't look as much disinterested as she looked confused. "Um do you live around here?" I tried again.

She looked up at me a curious glint in her eye, "Look Paul. I'm sure your nice but I have no idea why you seem intent on getting to know me when you were just eating your girlfriend's face." She began and it really hit me then. She could see my attraction to her the girl wasn't stupid and she probably thought I was a pig because I had just been making out with Natalie and now I was leaving her out and trying to get to know Addie. Why did I always have the worst timing and luck. I could have waited for a whole other day to do this date or just not had one at all but then I wouldn't have even seen Addie so obviously it was important that it happened.

I looked back at Natalie thinking of something to do. The gentlemanly option was to tell her to come up here with us and at least be more kind to the girl, the Paul option was to ignore that she was here and focus on remembering she was a girl so I couldn't hit her for cock blocking right now. I battled with myself but ultimately the Paul choice won. Addie was looking up at me with knowing eyes as if she could see through me and she shook her head at me. "Your an ass." She said bluntly. I could feel my jaw drop and my inner wolf snarl. I didn't know how to separate the feeling of attraction and admiration of her openly standing up to me and calling me on my bullshit and the feeling of indignation. I was only not keen on acknowledging Natalie because I didn't really like her in the first place and really she was just going to be an easy conquest. I was about to voice said opinion when I realized that might not be the easiest way to win her affections. God this girl was so fucking confusing.

"Don't be a bitch." The words left my mouth before I could stop them and Addie's eyes turned on me narrowing into slits and I could hear Natalie burst out laughing behind us. There was a flash of anger in her eyes and she went to speak and I could see a small flash on sharpening canines before she clamped her mouth shut and remained silent. A trickle of blood came from the corner of her mouth and she wiped it off and set a hard menacing glare at me.

"I really don't like you pretty boy." She sneered.

"So you think I'm pretty."

She actually assessed me up and down her eyes roaming over every plane of my body and with a smirk she replied. "I've done better." And I was speechless as we stepped into the clearing leading to the Cullen's home.

* * *

**Please please please review follow favorite. (: I insist. I would love to hear your feedback and what you think. :P**


	3. Dinosaurs

I had lied, and I was a terrible liar. The moment I had laid eyes on Paul I knew I had most definitely never done better than him. Hell I hadn't even seen better than him. I rolled over on my bed and sighed as I realized that for what felt like the gazillionth time this week I had thought of the mysterious Paul. After he had led me back to the clearing, there were some oddly cryptic exchanges between him and Jacob that made me uncomfortable because even though I didn't understand exactly what they meant I knew I was the current topic at hand. It didn't help that whatever it was they had been referring to had Paul looking pissed off and Jacob laughing.

I rolled over back on my back and stared up at the ceiling with my heart pounding in my chest when I thought about him. Seriously? What is wrong with me? I've taken princes for lovers before, I have had the best of the best and some boy that lives in the middle of no where land is the one that's captured my attention. Not that I'd ever probably let him know that, by the way he had been going at it the first time we met in the woods I knew that me and Paul would never happen. He practically ignored the poor girl afterwards despite her whining and grumbling. I almost felt bad for her. Almost. But I'll admit it had been nice having his attention set on me despite his current status whatever it was with her.

Which is why it would never work between us. Ever. I've dated the bad boys before and they were most definitely my favorite but they also hurt the most. They lied, deceived, and cheat their way into your heart. I knew this, I know Paul's type and that what was why I would not fall for it, not this time. I would not be known anymore as the girl who cares too much or the girl who loved too easily. I've dealt with the past and felt the pain that accompanied it. I would never follow that path again. A new set of eyes infiltrated my well guarded mind and this time I sighed covering my face with my pillow. They were deep red eyes, framed by shaggy brown hair that was unkept in an attractive way. Garret. It had been a long time since our paths have crossed. He was my first bad boy. His daring grin and mischievous gleam had drawn me in. I had practically been putty in his hands.

It was a whirlwind of a romance that had left me breathless and wanting more. Every second had been more exciting than the last, he was the first man I had ever loved. I remembered telling my dad that Garret was leaving, he was a nomad and he never stayed somewhere for too long, and he had wanted me to go too. When I told Joham he had nearly cried if his body would have allowed it. He told me he couldn't loose me and we had argued. I told him I couldn't be without Garret, that every moment we shared had been too valuable and precious and I couldn't imagine missing one more moment. But Joham had stolen that from me. One of my sister's had a special gift that worked much like mind control and she had manipulated me to forget about Garret, I hadn't even known until the night the Volturi came and told us that if we stayed with my father we would meet his fate. She had stayed and when she was brutally murdered the memories came back to me. She no longer had hold of me. When I first remembered Garret I cried, I had been in the shower and I had curled up on the floor and simply cried. It was as if every kiss, every touch, and every word we had shared was pounding in my mind. All of it had been torn away from me.

I still didn't know how I felt about the whole situation. I didn't know how I could so readily defend Joham when he deprived me of a real life. He had been selfish because every time he seen me, he also saw my mother, both in physical features and our personalities. I tried to bring myself to hate him several times but it seemed no matter how hard I tried I couldn't.

Jacob had been right about his observation of my father but I still defended him. I always did because no one knew the reasoning's behind every meticulous act her did. Even know I felt an overwhelming need to protect him and his feelings. He wasn't even alive anymore damn I was so screwed up. There was a knock on my door before Renesmee opened it and popped her head in a wide smile on her face. "I'm going to the beach with Jacob do you want to come?" I looked over at her biting back a remark. I had only been here a week and everyday she has tried and tried to get me out of the house and go places with her, weather it be shopping or the beach and each time I made up some excuse. The girl seemed stuck on some presumption that I was lonely and I looked at the food of the bed where my new sphinx kitten was curled up. I named him Prince and really I was surprised she got him for me. He was one of those no hair cats and most people thought he was ugly, I thought he was abstractly cute. But hey that was just my opinion. Renesmee had gotten him for me about two days ago and he's never wanted to leave my side since.

I was kind of afraid if I said no she would try to buy the beach for me or something I mean she did spend over a thousand on the kitten and she seemed to be getting more and more desperate for me to actually hang out with her rather than try to plan against the Volturi. _Humor the girl. _I groaned and sat up in bed, "Sure." I grumbled getting out of bed. Her cheeks turned red as she noticed I was only wearing a thong but I shrugged. I've lived long enough that really I grew out of caring about stuff like that she was a girl afterall not like its anything she hasn't seen. She averted her eyes as I slipped a bikini top on and a pair of designer ripped mini shorts along with a white see through tank that flowed off my body. You could easily see my bellybutton ring and bathing suit top which was kind of the point. I only planned on laying out so I wasn't too concerned with changing into a full bathing suit.

"A-are you done?" She stammered. I smiled and opened the door as I slipped on sandals. She was so adorable to be honest. "Yes I'm done." I informed her as I walked out of the house. She went to grab for her keys and my brow furrowed before I shook my head. "We'll take my car I'll drive." I informed her. She returned my gaze with a puzzled one.

"But you only have a two seater." She said slowly as if I didn't know how many seats my own car had. I nodded and looked at her as if to say 'yes and?' "Well Jacob was going to ride with us." She explained.

Oh. I had figured they were going to meet there and I'd be spared at least a little bit of their makeout session. But apparently not. Renesmee took in my how my expression had fallen and she looked mortified. "I can call him to meet us there though no problem. That way we can have some girl time." She smiled at me. I was pretty sure the girl was confused and for some reason thought that was the source of me being upset when in reality I just didn't want to be the awkward third wheel. I let it go though as I let her in the car and we took off to the beach.

I could tell Renesmee was horrified and terrified by my driving by how tight her seatbelt was and the white knuckled drip she had on the dashboard as I drove. To me it felt good as the high of adrenaline made me smile as I took a sharp curve hard and Renesmee bumped into the door. Her eyes were wide with absolute terror and I had to try so hard to restrain from laughing at the poor girl.

I could tell by the time we got there that she was ready to get out. I screeched putting us into park and undid my seatbelt as Jacob ran over to the passenger car door side and glanced worriedly at his girlfriend. He gave me one of his world famous stink eyes which sadly meant he probably wasn't team Addie either. No one save for maybe Renesmee, Carlisle, and Edward ended yp siding with my being here anyway and even though the majority would have usually won no one really wanted to openly make accusations against me in front of Carlisle,

"You could have killed her Jacob spat as he helped her out of the car and I followed getting out myself and gave her the once over before looking back at Jake. "She looks fine to me." I grumbled as I picked my purse up and started walking down to the beach. Apparently the group we were going to be joining today was not just Renesmee and Jacob and me. Nope there were a lot more people than that gathered here. I looked around at them as they grilled food, scarfed it down, laughed and talked. Everyone was so familiar with each other and I didn't even know a single face.

Well I thought I didn't until a beautiful set of amber eyes found mine and made me feel stuck in place. Paul was here. I didn't even know him well enough to consider him as 'safe' to talk to at this event. Looking around Renesmee had already gotten comfortable and was greeting everyone and I really did began to fill left out. I didn't know a single face and the two I did know was either socializing. Ick. Or hated me. Ehh. I sat down on the beach kind of distanced from everyone and stuck my headphones in my ears beginning to play Fall Out Boy. I had no idea why I had even come it wasn't like I knew anyone. I didn't.

I really just felt bad for Renesmee and now it was coming to bite me in the ass, and hopefully not literally. I could feel myself tense as someone sat down next to me, their shoulders brushing mine. In this proximity and given the small amount of time we've even know each other the fact that Paul sat beside me wasn't just weird because he was here. It was weird because he had a girlfriend and the reasons he were ever really talking to me were beginning to crumble. "Well look who it is?" He smirked and I didn't have to look to see his amber eyes it were steadily trained on me. I could feel my palms sweating and I crossed my legs at the ankle and pulled my top off leaving me in my strapless neon pink bikini top that stood out against my skin and my shorts. I was going to be perfectly content ignoring him today.

"Your tits are too big for a strapless bikini." I glared over at him and looked down at my chest that looked perfectly fine to me. My face flashed into a bright red as I noticed his eyes were roaming my body. I didn't even know how to fucking reply to the guy.

"And what are you the titty police?" I shot back. Smooth Addie, wow so smooth and I sit here and wonder why I'm still single. I laid back against the sand and wished that it would swallow me whole. Why could I not think of good comebacks? Not to mention I had embarrassed myself about a thousand times over. This was just perfect. What did I even care what this guy thought about me? He was an asshat. I could feel him smirking at me from beside me but he seemed to let what I said go. My heart kept speeding up when I glanced over at his amber eyes and each time I took a peak he was openly admiring me. This was not going well, so not going well.

Another body towered over me blocking the sun and I looked up to see a whole slew of guys with perfectly caramel tanned skin. They all just looked perfect. It was rather disconcerting to say the least. Renesmee had informed me that Jacob, Paul, and the rest of these res guys were shapeshifters which quiet honestly gave me mixed feelings. I looked up at the selected group who were intent on getting my attention and I stood up dusting sand off of my shorts and looked up at them. "Can I help you?" I asked sarcastically. I could feel someone's gaze travel down me and he spoke up first.

"We just wanted to officially meet the girl who Paul has not stopped talking about for the past week. Your prettier than I thought actually." One of them spoke up Paul growled at him but I ignored him and smiled at the guy who couldn't be any older than like 16 or 17. "I'm Collin." He smiled back at me his cheeks turning pink and the others looked at him chuckling and shoving him around. It was clear he had what I referred to as a school girl's crush. Well I suppose in his case a school's boy crush but none the less.

They all began introducing themselves and honestly they seemed a lot more friendly than Paul did with his mood swings. One minute calling me a bitch and the next staring at my ass the first day we met. "I'm Addie." I smiled once they had finished. I wasn't used to so much attention to be honest. I mean yes a lot of guys thought I was pretty enough but I never really stuck around for too long when I was with my father. He had made sure I never formed too many close connections since Garret. So actually staying somewhere, and socializing for more than a day was something to get used to.

"Okay okay stop drooling." Paul growled shoving Collin. I looked at him hard, what claim did he have over me? His whole stance radiated possessive and I wasn't sure if I felt complimented or insulted.

"Leave Collin alone." I defended, Paul looked at me frustrated for a moment and shook his head as if I were a child he were trying to teach something to. "Look you don't really get it." He grasped for words but couldn't quiet stumble any out so I put my hands on my hips and settled him down with my world famous glare. "I am not a child Paul. I am older than anyone currently present here so don't assume what I will and will not understand." That stopped everyone and they all looked at me for a moment before I was bombarded with questions.

"How old are you?"

"Where were you born?"

"Did you see dinosaurs?"

The last one through me off and I looked at Brady the kid who had asked the question, okay he definitely needed to stay in school or rely on his pretty baby face. I could feel myself getting flustered and I kicked the sand around a bit before answering the question. "Like 419 give or take." I grumbled. My 420th birthday was actualy coming up pretty soon and everyone stared at me in shock as if I had just spoke an onslaught of gibberish.

"You are over 400 years old?" Paul looked me up and down shocked and I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly and nodded. My cheeks were turning pink and I would be lying if I said I felt at ease with my age. I was old for vampires let alone being the first dhampir to ever come into existence, yeah this was so not a conversation I wanted to have.

"God damn you are old." Jared spoke up the first real comment about my age. My cheeks turned even more red. Yeah like I hadn't heard that one before. I wanted to dissolve into the sand before this conversation could keep going and Paul looked at me with his knowing amber brown eyes. It was like he understood my discomfort almost like he could feel it and he picked me swinging me over his shoulder. A yelp escaped my lips and I squirmed as I noticed he was running towards the ocean. "No no no." I begged and squirmed harder. All the pack was laughing at the change of pace and even though it felt good to not have everyone gaping over my age, the next instance when Paul tackled me into the water was like an ice cold bucket had been dropped on me. I emerged sputtering and coughing and Paul grinned wide at me. Water glistened and fell off of his abs, it was like something out of a magazine and my cheeks heated as we stared at each other silently a palpable intensity passing between us. That was until a wave crashed down over me and sent me sprawling ontop of him as we washed up on the beach. My hips straddling his and my hair hanging in our face. My cheeks were probably on fire and the blush forever permanent as a wide smirk spread over his lips along with some own heat covering his cheeks. I _really_ could get used to staying here.

* * *

**Lightbabe- I know I liked viewing the Cullens in a bit of a different light I'm not really a fan of perfection in characters like how they portrayed Bella and even Carlisle at times. Everyone has flaws so I tried to make them a little more realistic.**

**Come on you know you want to review. (: Please do. Follow/Favorite as well. (:**

**This story has so much planned in its future I'm so excited. Oh and if it wasn't obvious I don't any of SM's wonderful characters. Only my own.**


End file.
